


Arthur Pendragon pop sparkles

by mmmmay



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Arthur - Freeform, Arthur Pendragon (Merlin) - Freeform, Arthur Pendragon - Freeform, Gen, bbc merlin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmay/pseuds/mmmmay
Summary: @miraimay on Twitter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Arthur Pendragon pop sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> @miraimay on Twitter


End file.
